User talk:Tyrant Slayer/Sandbox
I had another "day-dream"-like thing about a duel. You against someone, and I thought of Ultimate Tyrant in it and came up with a support card for it. Granted I moving the lawn in a sweat shirt in spring so anything I thought could just be dehydration. My mom could top that though: One summer while mowing the lawn, she see's this bird and every time she passes it does not move and she keeps telling herself "That bird better move or I'm going to hit it", and after a while when she went right past it she noticed it was a LEAF, she also thought she saw a piece of pizza on the lawn and a "Sniper"(no it was not me). Best part is when she told my father she told him to go check, he responded:"If's there is a man with a gun on the roof, what makes you think I going to go check, I'm staying here where it's safe"-Moral of the story, my mothers a moran-...anyway the support was along the lines of: “When RoD-UTD is summoned to the field send from your hand or deck 1 "Dragon's Gunfire", 1 "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon" and 1 "Stamping Destruction" to the graveyard. Destroy all of your opponents spell and trap cards and inflict 500 damage for each one. Destroy all of your opponents monsters with 2400(800x3) DEF or less and for each one inflict 800 points of damage. You cannot attack that turn unless you lower your life points to 1000. It was in a Volcanic Wasteland setting. So what I "saw" in my head was this huge four winged rabid-looking dragon. First it flapped its wings(wingbeat) and dropped to the ground with all fours and busted the ground releasing lava(stamping) and destroyed all the cards. Then because the opponents field was full of monsters (all can be destroyed by above cards effect), the dragon now with all fours out of the rubble lifted it's head and point it at the sky started charging a fire ball and threw it's head down and release, not the entire fire ball but parts, little spheres shot out continuously at the monsters and destroyed them all. And here is the best part because of the "attack" it can do after it flew in to the sky filled with clouds and in the area it went into started to glow by its head and expanded to fill the clouds. Then a giant burst of fire shot out and covered the opponent and all the land around him in a 1-mile radius. I'm thinking to myself "Holy crap". Now if you want to make this card let's just make sure all of the above is deleted. (if the card is created in real-life I will go to bed crying and probably wet myself if it is used. XD) ** I can't avoid thinking in the secuence in 3D and it looks great. A mighty dragon in its glory (destroying everything around). I've created it, now the only thing I need is a good name. Here's the lore for now: --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:31, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ***Name..."Tyrant Incinerator-Reign of Fire" was something similar to what I was originally thinking. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) **** Well then, here it is: Tyrant Incinerator - Reign of Fire. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:31, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ***** ok, after this I done for a while(chances are that is an empty promise), but I was thinking if we ever do make that story the above card would be great against one of those "gain-life points-Fairy" Decks. But now...I remembered "Volcanic curse" (you can look up that card on the other wikia) And I thought that son of a... we need a cheap way to summon UTD probably only using Tyrant Dragon and life points. Anyway the Goal I had was to create 3 (1 Monster, 1Spell, 1 Trap)cards for both of us (I'm working on mine) for the story to use with our decks(you can use the one I just added if you like) and I will use a deck mixed between my real Deck and my WC08 deck that matchs (to an extent). Now with this story plot will be...Something that involve me having to come(or I will randomly appear like "Gary" in The Other Abrigded Movie-No that is not going to happen). And I see a lot of either tag duels or Double duels happening in it. Please fix any mistakes(It was not meant to go up yet)Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:38, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ****** Well, we can start the story here or in your sandbox (Or in both talks), I was thinking in a story inside a game, like when Kaiba is trapped in the virtual world, of course with many duels and tests to pass to the final test (As a videogame). BTW, here's the lore for the baby Tyrant Dragon (Currently searching for a good name for it):--Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:32, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ******* Ok, anyway in my little insane day-dream/Heatstroke I remember seeing another card, a trap. All I remember was that It can only be activted when Tyrant Dragon is brought back to the field, the you tribute only TD fot UTD. The picture showed TD dragon "bursting into flames", not like !BOOM! and dragon guts go everywhere, but like fire streaming thourgh his vains and latter being covered in flames. With the "baby"-Thats perfect but does that mean Felgrand, Darkblaze and cards like that won't get their effect or is that so Tyrant Dragon does not kill any when he comes back? Anyway the game idea would work. Yeah I can't think of a name, so thats something you can do (unless you really want me to pull out a dictionary :)). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 12:01, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ******** You are not going to believe but recently I had a similar idea, TD fighting with other monsters, using his flames to destroy them all but being consumed by fire in the way. Returning as his upgraded form is something really cool. Well, I'm gonna build a lore for it and about the Baby Tyrant Dragon, yep it is to avoid Tyrant's effect, but it can be fixed so it only works for Tyrant. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ********* Ok, got it I currently have two works-in progress but you will see them later. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:22, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ********** "Newborn Tyrant" may work. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:55, 22 May 2008 (UTC)